


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by rallamajoop



Series: Cried Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Stiles hates more than sheep is living in a town where no-one but <i>no-one</i> appreciates a good joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's hardly as though Red Riding Hood was the only fairy tale protagonist ever to catch the attention of a big bad wolf.

Stiles hates sheep.

He tells them just how much he hates them once in a while – not that they care, they just go right back to biting the grass and being fuzzy and white and boring. Stupid townspeople, sending him out here to ‘keep him out of trouble’. Like even after The Incident they still imagine Stiles can’t make his own trouble in his own damn time. 

A _real_ wolf attack would be more excitement than anything that’s happened in years, but nobody gets that. People around here would probably go miles out of their way just to avoid getting anything Stiles tells them. Nobody laughed at The Incident, not even after he’d explained it was all a big joke, or an impromptu emergency drill (that proved some really _worrying things_ about their functional response time at that) – or at worst, an avant-guard form of creative protest. Nobody gets how bored he is out here, day after day; and now he can’t even have Scott for company anymore because he’s a bad influence or something. It’s obvious no-one believes there’s really a wolf out there anyway.

So he sits, thinking uncharitable thoughts about _mutton_ , while the sheep get on with sheeping around the field like the sheep they are. These things need supervision like they need novelty Christmas jumpers. 

“Wolf!” Stiles yells, just to make a point. “Woooooolf!” His voice bounces off the hills and fades away, and nobody comes. He thinks, _typical_ , and sits down on the grass, ignoring the way the air shifts at his back.

“You called?” says a voice behind him.


End file.
